elysiumrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Warforged
Warforged (Living Construct) They are tall, almost Golem like, many people mistake them for Golems in todays era. However, what they are, and there ability to think and act for themselves has both set them apart, and been why they were almost wiped out. They were originally created by a civilization so old even time has forgotten it's name. They were made for Nobles, specifically so that The upper class could wage war without risking the lives of their workers. It was quickly discovered that WarForged out matched almost everything is combat, even mages and powerful demons. These discovered were first seen as wondrous developments. However the opinion people had of WarForged quickly changed when they began thinking and acting out. Warforged all have souls weather they be taken form a already living being or made during the creation of the Warforged, all of them can think and act for themselves. This lead to the Warforged rebelling against there masters wanting the freedom to do what they please and not be sent out to war over and over. The Warforged's war for freedom was long and bloody and ended with losses on both sides. Warforged were powerful physically but most were unable to use magic, only certain sub classes could cast spells and those sub classes were few and far between. So the races of men has a level of magic that dwarfed the Warforged, and it was this magic that almost wiped out the Warforged. The Warforged were few in number after the war, but they had won there freedom, and the right to live among man. Sadly this peace wouldn't last, due to most of the population hating the idea of living with Warforged. People protested Warfoged in the streets, they kidnapped them and had them dismantled. This shadow war went on for years before another war broke out. This time it was the general public against the Warforged and their supporters. This war like the last, was long and bloody. However unlike the last one this war did not end in peace, but the fall of the empire that was enveloped in it. Most Warforged were wiped out during the war, and most of those who were left either had themselves melted, or slowly fell into disrepair. But once in a blue moon you will find a Warforged who lived through the wars, and isn't lying through is teeth, but they will regale you with mighty tales of adventure and companionship. They will enjoy sharing there story feel free to ask them. Thankfully, while most of the knowledge of them was destroyed one group of mages found the incantations required to make Warforged. However no one know where these mages went, some say they split up, others say they are building an army. Warforged Traits Warforged are tall, and made of a mix of wood, stone, and metal. They commonly are well framed and stronger then a horse. They do not feel pain as we normal men do, while they can sense that they are hurt, they do not feel it as pain. And as such, pain based torture doesn't work on them normally. They also do not require food, sleep, or air, like normal men do. While they do recharge the way they do it is entirely depended on there type. Warforged are immune to poison, sleep effects, paralysis, disease, nausea, fatigue, exhaustion, effects that cause the sickened condition and energy drain. They also do not age. And the only way to truly kill a warforged is through a dismantle ritual Warforged types (You can't mix and match types) = No Spell Carved Juggernauts = Standard These are your run of the mill warforged, they have metal bones, wooden muscles, and a mix of stone and metal for skin, these warforged cannot cast spells. They can also be turned into spell carved or juggernauts. However the process takes months. Old world These warforged are from the original design and lived through the wars that nearly wiped out there people, they are over 2,000 years old normally. There skin is harder and usually looks bronze from the years of rust, while they are a little dumber then the newer models they are a lot stronger and tougher. Spell Carved These are just like Standard however they have runes on them that allow them to cast specific spell. They can also be turned into standards or juggernauts. However the process takes months. Juggernaut These warforged have thicker skin that is almost unbreakable, this protection however comes at the price of speed, and they usually have a arm permanently replaced with a weapon of choice. They can also be turned into spell carved or standards. However the process takes months. Shamanistic These warforged are all wood, however the wood is heavily fire resistant and hard as steel. They can can cast spells freely (Mostly Nature Based), and change there form at will. However, unlike other warforged, they need to drink water and absorb sunlight to sustain them selfs due their spell like nature. MagiForged These warforged have arcane crystals that weakened there skin but allow them to cast spells freely. PsiForged These warforged have psychic crystals in there skin that weaken it but allow them to use psychic power. Category:Player-written lore